A User Equipment (UE) moving in a telecommunications network can be either in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connected mode or in a RRC idle mode. In the case the UE is in the RRC connected mode, mobility of the UE is based on handover (HO), whereas in the case the UE is in the RRC idle mode, mobility of the UE is based on cell reselection.
Cell reselection is mainly a UE autonomous function and thus a function without the intervention of its serving cell. However, a UE in the RRC idle mode could still, at least to some extent, be controlled by broadcasted system parameters and a performance specification.
In contrast, for a UE in the RRC connected mode, handover (HO) is fully controlled by the network through explicit UE specific commands and by performance specification.
In both idle and connected modes, decisions related to the mobility have to be taken. These mobility decisions may be based on the same kind of downlink radio related measurements.
Both in Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and Evolved-UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), measurements related to neighbor cells are made for mobility purposes.
In the single carrier version of WCDMA system the following three downlink neighbor cell measurements are specified primarily for mobility purposes, 3GPP TS 25.215, “Physical layer-Measurements (FDD)”:                Common Pilot Channel (CPICH) Reference Symbol Control Power (RSCP)        CPICH Ec/No=CPICH RSCP/Carrier Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), and        UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) Carrier RSSI        
The RSCP is measured by the UE on cell level basis on the Common Pilot Channel (CPICH), whereas the UTRA carrier RSSI is measured over the entire carrier. In this case it is the total received power and noise from all cells, including the serving cells, on the same carrier. The Ec/No is the received energy per antenna chip divided by the power density in the frequency band. If receiver diversity is not is use by the UE, the CPICH Ec/No is identical to CPICH RCSP/UTRA Carrier RSSI, according to the aforementioned relation. The above CPICH measurements are the main quantities used for the mobility decisions.
In the multi-carrier of WCDMA, these above mentioned measurements are done per carrier.
In E-UTRAN the following three downlink neighbor cell measurements are also specified primarily for mobility purposes, 3GPP TS 36.214, “Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical layer—Measurements”:                Reference Symbol Received Power (RSRP)        Carrier Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI).        Reference Symbol Received Quality (RSRQ)=RSRP/Carrier RSSI        
The measurements of RSRP and RSCP are considered to be of Received Signal Strength (RSS) type. The measurements of Ec/No and RSRQ are considered to be of Received Signal Quality (RSQ) type.
A UE in connected mode may report measurements to the serving base station on the serving cell and neighbor cells continuously. These measurement reports would however produce a considerable signaling overhead. In order to reduce these signaling overheads, the UE can be configured to report one or more events being triggered in connected mode when certain conditions, as specified by parameter settings are met. The parameter settings can at least partially be provided by the serving base station. When for instance selection criteria, as specified by parameter settings, are fulfilled, the corresponding event is triggered, and the UE can thus report triggering of said event to the serving base station.
The reports of these triggered events are used by the serving base station to take mobility related decisions in connected mode; i.e., to instruct the UE to perform handover to a designated by the reports better cell.
Furthermore, triggering of an event can be based on fulfillment of signal strength measurement criteria, for instance, criteria on RSRP or based on fulfillment of signal quality measurement criteria, for instance, criteria on RSRQ, or both, as configured by the network.
In addition, the criteria for triggering of an event may be absolute based on a single cell. Alternatively, the criteria for triggering of an event may be relative based on a comparison between 2 or more cells, generally being between the serving cell and the strongest neighbor cells.
Typically one or more parameter settings specifying said events are configured, and associated thresholds or other parameters, can be signaled by a serving base station to a UE.
Parameter settings specifying such events are specified in WCDMA and E-UTRAN systems.
In the case of a UE in idle mode, a singular setting can be used for evaluation whether cell reselection criteria are fulfilled or not. The concept of providing multiple settings, as such, for idle mode mobility is known.
In the case of a UE in connected mode, the network may provide multiple parameters settings for evaluation of whether an event is being triggered or not, that is whether or nor the handover related criteria are fulfilled or not.
When the UE reports triggering of events corresponding to one and the same target cell, the UE is typically instructed to perform a handover (HO) to said cell.
In the case when the UE reports triggering of events corresponding to different target cells, it has not yet been clarified to which target cell to perform the handover.
In case different target cell specific parameter settings would fulfill cell reselection or handover criteria, an unspecified behavior or both the UE and the network, would degrade the system performance.
There is thus a need for an improved method and arrangement for handling the scenario of fulfillment of multiple cell-related parallel events being triggered.